lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Moria Abscond (WOTA)
The Moria Abscond was a conflict that took place in the ancient realm of Moria where the Fellowship of the Ring and the Company Walkers worked to together to flee Moria. The goblins had discovered the presence of the Fellowship and Conspirators, and while Gandalf was reading the harrowing tale of the fall of Balin and his Dwarves from the Book of Mazarbul, the goblins mobilized. The Fellowship and barred the west door of the tomb to slow the goblins, while leaving the east door open as an escape route. As the doors were being barricaded, the goblins attacked, charging down the passage from the 21st hall. While the Fellowship drew their weapons, Gandalf opened the door to scout the enemy, seeing a large group of goblins with a Cave-troll. The Fellowship then retreated through the eastern door to the second hall and the Bridge of Khazad-dum. History Prelude After Jessica Jones, Matt Murdock, Ward Meachum, Joy Meachum, Danny Rand, Claire Temple, Malcolm Ducasse, Jeri Hogarth, Brett Mahoney, Zaya Okonjo, Brianna Robbins, Foggy Nelson, Robyn Hood, Ruben Hood, Gillian Pritikin, Oscar Arocho, Vido Arocho, Hope Shlottman, Karen Page, Mitchell Ellison, Betsy Beatty, Marci Stahl, Sami Nadeem, Ray Nadeem, Seema Nadeem, Turk Barrett, Amy Bendix, Mary Walker, Bethany Meachum, Angela del Toro, Melvin Potter, and Dinah Madani were accidently brought to Arda from another fragment of an ancient Monolith, they encountered the Fellowship of the Ring in a cave and agreed to accompany them to the ancient city of Moria. Once Frodo Baggins was able to solve the mystery of the password with Gandalf's help, the gates opened, only to find out that the Dwarves were slaughtered by an enemy that had just taken over the mines decades ago. Before turning back, they were confronted by the Watcher in the Water, a creature that lived in the lake and almost eaten Frodo before being rescued by Jessica Jones. Knowing that there was no chance to get away from the creature, Gandalf orders everyone to flee back into the mines. The Watcher then blocks the entrance, leaving the Fellowship and their allies trapped in the mines. Despite a brief argument, Gandalf told the two groups that there was a way out and had no choice but to move forward deep into Moria towards the exit known as the eastern gate. It would take them three and half days to towards the other side. While en route to the exit they camp for a time in a guardroom near a crossroads of three passages. After some deliberation, Gandalf chose the passage to the far left. Slowly, they made their way through the mines until they come to the twenty-first hall, and through that, the Chamber of Records that held Balin's Tomb. Battle in the Chamber of Records After Gandalf finished reading the records from the Book of Mazarbul, Pippin foolishly knocks a body into a well, causing much racket. The sound echoed through the mines and alerted the Goblins to their presence. As the drums sound below, many Goblins shrieked and traveled quickly towards the Chamber of Records to confront the two groups. Murdock was the first to hear them and quickly closed the doors with David and Mahoney's help. Jessica and Trish notice ancient axes on the floor and use them to bar the door, however, the goblins and a massive Cave Troll were still able to break through and rush inside to attack. Both groups joined forces to fight against the enemy while Betsy kept Vido and Sami safe in a safe spot while Karen and Turk kept watch over them. Just as the troll immediately destroys part of the sarcophagus after it is shot at multiple times by Legolas, including a shot at the top of its head, the troll soon turns its attention to Frodo, while the rest of the defenders were busy with the goblins. Aragorn, seeing the cave-troll about to attack Frodo, comes to his aid and stabs the troll with a large spear. The troll batters Aragorn away and stabs Frodo with the spear. Thinking Frodo is dead, Merry and Pippin leap onto the animal's back. This distraction allows Legolas to score a perfect shot through the roof of the monster's mouth, killing it. Frodo survives the troll attack, thanks to the Mithril vest he was wearing, and Gandalf leads the Fellowship out of Balin's tomb and toward the Bridge of Khazad-dûm before more dangers arrived. Encounter with the Balrog The goblins managed to surround the Fellowship but when they were about to attack, the sounds of a great noise made them flee the scene. Gandalf realized that the goblins fled because they were frightened of Felagrog, a Balrog who served Morgoth and lived in the ancient city of Moria for centuries to keep trespassers away. Now that he was aware of the enemy's prescence, Gandalf tried to seal the door to the chamber against the Balrog but the latter proved too strong. After moving down the path they discovered a huge chamber with a fiery chasm, the Balrog pursued the two groups as they all begin to flee towards the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. As they reached and crossed the bridge, several goblin archers shot at them. When the Balrog reached their heels, Gandalf commanded the rest of the group to cross the bridge. He then commenced to battle the Balrog. Gandalf revealed his title to the Balrog, causing him to shrink away. Then as he returned to hit Gandalf with his molten sword, Gandalf put up a shield of his power, defying the strike. In the end, Gandalf with his staff made the bridge to collapse at the feet of the Balrog. The Balrog fell, but used its whip to take Gandalf with him, and both fall into the abyss. Aftermath The rest of the Fellowship mourned and were in pure terror, but Aragorn led them out of the mines and towards Lothlórien. Category:War of the Ring